Blooncineration
|image=005-MortarMonkey.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Mortar Monkey |unlocked=35,000 XP |path=3 |upgrade=5 |cost=$38,250 (Easy) $45,000 (Medium) $48,600 (Hard) $54,000 (Impoppable) |damage=1 (explosion, normal bloons) 5 / 1.0s for 3s (burn DoT, non-MOAB bloons, default) 100 / 1.0s for 3s (burn DoT, MOAB-class bloons, default) n / 2 (explosion, fortified, where n is the health of a Fortified Bloon, damage rounded down) 1 / 0.1s (WoB, 0/x/5 and 1/0/5) 2 / 0.1s (WoB, 2/0/5) |pierce=40 (explosion, 0/x/5) 45 (explosion, 1/0/5 or 2/0/5) 20 (WoB, 0/x/5) 25 (WoB, 1/0/5 or 2/0/5) |attackspeed=Slow (every 2.2s) |range=Infinite (recticle) ~20 (blast radius, 0/x/5) ~35 (blast radius, 1/0/5 or 2/0/5) 30 ("display" range) |camo=Yes, can decamo |statuseffects=Napalm (5 / 1.0s burn for 3.0s DoT, explosion, regular bloons, damage triggers napalm) Napalm (100 / 1.0s burn for 3.0s DoT, explosion, MOAB-class bloons, damage triggers napalm) Decamo (explosion) Degrow (explosion) Defortify (explosion, Leads, Ceramics, MOABs, BFBs, and DDTs only) |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |ability=N/A |related upgrades= }} Blooncineration is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Mortar Monkey in BTD6. It allows the Mortar Monkey to burn MOAB-class bloons, dealing 100 damage to all affected MOAB-class bloons as well as 5 to normal bloons per second for 3 seconds. In addition, each explosion creates a Wall of Blooncineration, a firewall similar to Wall of Fire, at impact location, causing further damage bloons of all types including Purple Bloons. Along with incinerating napalm and firewalls, Blooncineration can now strip all bloon properties from bloons up to BFBs and DDTs (but still not ZOMGs or BADs). It costs $38,250 on Easy, $45,000 on Medium, $48,600 on Hard, and $54,000 on Impoppable. Tips *This upgrade is an excellent tower for burning down MOAB-class bloons when paired with the Monkey Knowledge "Extra Burny Stuff", since it will now deal 100 damage twice per second instead of once per second. *As of Version 9.0, it can now burn DDTs without MIB. This change has made Blooncineration become a more viable choice at burning any type of MOAB-class bloon. *Version 11.0's addition of being able to defortify and decamo DDTs makes this tower very useful against DDTs of any type. *Usually, a 0/2/5 Blooncineration is more superior than 2/0/5 Blooncineration. Even if both the explosions and the "Walls of Blooncineration" both receive the +5 pierce and +1 damage-per-0.1s from the Bigger Blast and Bloon Buster upgrades, respectively, a 0/2/5 Bloonceration is overall stronger. Granting Blooncineration upgraded attack speed allows the Blooncineration Mortar Monkey to dispense more "Walls of Blooncineration" while at the same time exploding out napalm explosions at a quicker rate. Version History ;8.0 Cost of Blooncineration decreased ($55k → $50k) Bloonceration now creates a "Wall of Blooncineration" at impact point, creating a firewall similar to Wall of Fire. Blooncineration now can damage all bloon types (new "Wall of Blooncineration" only) Napalm does damage 0.5 seconds faster. (Both MK and without) ;9.0 Blooncineration can now apply burn effect to D.D.Ts. Blooncineration firewalls now benefit from 1/0/5 & 2/0/5 buffs. ;11.0 xx5 Blooncineration can now remove camo from DDTs without knowledge being required Blooncineration now can remove fortified from DDTs. xx5 Blooncineration price reduced ($50,000 -> $45,000) Gallery Blooncineration Mortar.png|Blooncineration Walls of Blooncineration.png|Blooncineration applying "Walls of Blooncineration", introduces in Version 8.0 15E8A0EA-1996-412D-A405-DAC103BCBC0A.png|"Walls of Blooncineration" on the target areas CCFEB35D-DEFF-4642-8344-88C5E4B25A06.png|Manual retargeting of "Walls of Blooncineration" across the map Blooncineration 11.0 description change.png|Version 11.0 description change Trivia *The napalm attack was similar to other upgrades after Burny Stuff (others being Signal Flare and Shattering Shells), whereby without MIB napalm-based effects could not affect Black Bloons. This was changed in Version 9.0; it now can burn DDTs. *When bought with the most expensive crosspaths, a 2/0/5 Blooncineration (Blooncineration with Bloon Buster) is by far the most expensive way to decamo DDTs with a single tower, even more expensive than a 5/0/2 Energizer, 5/2/0 Archmage, 0/2/5 Prince of Darkness, and a 0/2/5 Master Bomber. *In Version 11.0, the description was changed from "Superhot burny stuff burns through 5 layers of Bloon each time, and can also burn up MOAB-Class Bloons." to "Superhot burny stuff melts through 5 layers of bloon each shot, burns MOAB class bloons for extra damage, and strips DDT camo.", though technically Blooncineration strips Fortified DDT properties too. *Blooncineration is one of three towers referenced by a hero, with Gwendolin saying "Blooncinerated!" The other two are Spirit of the Forest mentioned by Obyn Greenfoot and the Sun God mentioned by Captain Churchill. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Mortar Tower Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades